The Coalescence of Cherry and Lavender
by The Shard of Flame Ice
Summary: Year 20XX. Certain enmities between Britannia and the Chinese Federation lead a prince to create a special program to create friendly relations between the superpowers. Tittle changed due to weirdness. Still weird, but better methinks. LelouchXTianzi.


_****_

AN: Happy St. Valentine's. Remember me? I'm the author of 'The Crown Of Love'. I really hope none of my readers has forgotten me, despite the fact that that story has gone without updates for quite some time. Well, I have intention to remedy that. The 8 _**th**__** chapter many have probably been awaiting is about a third done, but first I have felt the need to do this fic, of which I've had the idea in my mind for also quite some time. It's surely a unique read, I think. It's also my longest single chapter I've EVER written up until now; the word count is around 15-16k, so be prepared to sit down for a long read if you choose to sit through it.**_

_**I' m sure this is one pairing most of you Code Geass fans didn't thought was possible, or that was more trouble than it was worth. Well, I did, and out of some boredom too. Who's up for some LuluXJiang? For the uninformed, Jiang Lihua is Empress Tianzi. Tianzi ('The Son of Heaven') is the traditional title of the Emperor of China. **_

_**Naturally, to make this thing make more sense and be less… squicky, I took some liberties with the timeline, the characters' ages and pasts. Therefore, I'll leave it up to you, the readers, to fill these X variables at your leisure. So this fic is also kind of an alternate universe fic.**_

_**Please enjoy the story. For all of the readers of Crown of Love who are left waiting, I'll get back to that soon. Before that, I will post this and take a break; I've been writing this for two days straight. After resting, I'll then write a belated St. Val's oneshot, this one LuluXKaguya at the request/challenge of a friend whom I introduced to CG. **_

_**Perhaps a visit to my profile would be helpful? At the bottom I have my story data, and the ones I won't focus on are appended with an edit declaring such. Rest assured that CG and FE will be my focuses for now.**_

_**This AN has gone on long enough. I apologize for the ramblings, and I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, it's rating T for the usage of 'die'… Can't be too careful. Now, the disclaimer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Code Geass, its setting, characters or story. I have only borrowed them for personal enjoyment and to amuse or otherwise entertain others who may read my work. I own only this story and the plot, but not the franchise itself. That belongs to Sunrise. **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_It is the year 20XX. _

_The world… much of it is ruled by the powerful Empire of Britannia, the greatest superpower in current existence, with Charles Zi Britannia at its head. The rest of the world is mostly under the united banner of the Euro Universe, though there is also the Chinese Federation. What little else is left are small unconquered nations. In this day and age, where massive world powers may opt for the conquest of another's land at a moment's notice, the various nations in turn opt to establish the most friendly relations with each other._

_As such, in due part to small differences in trade agreements and other minor squabbles, the Prime Minister of Britannia, Prince Schneizel, has devised and pushed forward a small project in order to help the formation of friendly relations between their Empire and the Chinese Federation; a simple pen mate, mail-exchange service. _

_Though the Emperor, unsurprisingly, thought nothing of the matter, his Advising Council approved of the plan, and with the cooperation of the Chinese Federation, carried out the Prince's plan. Naturally, he did not exclude his own family from participation in the program._

"Eeeeeehhh? Do I _have_ to?" whined the small black-haired boy. Promptly, he was scolded by his mother, even as the boy's older brother chuckled in amusement.

"Yes you do, Lelouch. This project of ours will help us smooth over our disagreements with the Chinese Federation, instead allowing for friendly relations to be established in between our nations. Since we are trying to get our people to make friends with as many different people in the Federation, it stands to reason to promote peace between the ruling bodies as well; namely the Britannian Royal Family and the Tianzi's line," explained the ever-calm Schneizel to his little half-brother.

Lelouch huffed, crossing his arms obstinately, "Yes yes, I understand what you're trying to do, but do I _really_ need to participate? My understanding is that the current Tianzi is the only member of the bloodline, as of now. Knowing you, brother, you've probably already roped a lot of our siblings into this as well, haven't you?"

Schneizel raised his hands in an apologetic manner, "You know me all too well, Lelouch."

Lelouch snorted rudely, ignoring his mother's frown as he continued with a smart-aleck tone, "Figures. So if you're using our siblings as well, what's just one prince not participating? Surely they don't expect _the entire royal family_ to bother."

So confident he was that he was surprised when Schneizel playfully flicked his brow and laughed. "But you see little brother, that is _precisely _what they want. Or at the very least, what the Tianzi wants. "

"Ah, I see," nodded Marianne, understanding what Schneizel meant, "So I guess the rumors must be true then," she said as a statement, not a question.

Schneizel himself nodded, "You are correct, Lady Mar—," he stopped abruptly at the woman's glare, correcting himself, "I mean—_Auntie. _It would appear the current Tianzi has so far lived an isolated life, away from her people and any true power as Empress of the Federation. My sources indicate she is also severely lacking in confidence and kinship."

"So what?", asked Lelouch.

"Honestly Lelouch," said the blond teen as he looked down at his brother with mild amusement. "You have to become better at understanding people if you want to get further in life. Let me put it in a way that is not overly complicated for this type of conversation; the Tianzi is a perfect pearl, her power and position are the jealous clam and the Federation is the wide ocean."

He chuckled again and Marianne joined him giggling, as the fuming boy stomped the grass beneath his shoe in humiliation, "I am NOT Nunally! I do not need to be told these kinds of concepts in such degrading euphemisms! Why don't you just tell me the Tianzi is a puppet and be done with it?"

His brother paused, looking at him blankly for a moment before allowing his serene expression to return, his aunt doing the same, but pride evident in her face, "Impressive. My apologies for underestimating your intellect, little brother. It is as you say. The Tianzi is nothing more than an instrument for her _'caretakers'_, the High Eunuchs, to manipulate and abuse of. In truth, these men are the true rulers of the Federation, and have been since the girl's coronation."

The black-haired boy huffed again, moving to sit in the chair beneath the parasol in their palace, where he had been spending a nice tea break with his mother while his little sister napped with his sister Euphie under a tree a ways off. A peaceful afternoon. Until his brother came, that is.

"Again, so what? Wouldn't it be simpler to buy off the Eunuchs? Men as corrupt as them can reasonably be bribed with power for their allegiance," he said, sipping some of his favorite tea. Cherry-flavored.

Schneizel felt a small bead of sweat run down the side of his face in small exasperation. "Normally that would be a reasonable course of action, given our superiority over the Federation. However, it is my belief that it would be more prudent to leave a lasting good impression in the Tianzi in the event that she successfully assumes her power as is her birthright. It would be far easier to acquire the Federation as an ally in such an event."

"Yes yes, I get your point," grumbled the boy with violet eyes, sinking slightly in his seat with some pessimism and resignation.

Schneizel clapped him in the shoulder good-naturedly. "I am glad you understand brother. I'll have someone come by later today and inform you of the arranged procedures for the program. Now I must go, I have to meet with Guinevere for an appointment you see," he said with a grimace at the end, "Until we meet again, Lelouch, Auntie. Please give little Nunally and Euphie my regards." Schneizel waved as he departed, knowing that the boy was aware he would not get out of this one.

The boy snorted again, his thoughts spiteful, (_"Sure, whatever. I bet you're feeling really smug right now brother. Enjoy your time with my dear slut of an older sister—") _"OW!" he exclaimed, nursing his cheek which had been victim to his mother's pinching. A look of disapproval was evident in the woman's face.

"I taught you better than that, Lelouch."

"But it's true…"

Marianne shot a sneaky look to the side, "…I know."

Meanwhile, a pair of violet eyes similar to Lelouch's blinked away the sleep that clung to the eyelids, finding herself lying on top of her sister Euphie after they exhausted all their energies playing together under the sun. Still a little drowsy, Nunally simply rubbed her cheek against the still sleeping Euphie's , having the feeling she missed something interesting. She shrugged.

* * *

"So! Does our Tianzi approve?" asked the rather fat man in red clothing.

The girl he spoke to, the Tianzi, a young girl with white hair, gave a timid nod.

Pleased, the Eunuch clapped his hands, turning around, "Excellent! Most simply excellent! The Prime Minister has left instructions for the program to be carried out past a certain hour. My Empress, we shall send for you when the time comes. Please, if you would excuse me…" he said, bowing then leaving without really hearing the girl calling out in a very low voice.

The girl looked somewhat crestfallen, going back further into her layers of robes. To her side, her friend Li Xing-Ke clutched his sword tightly before stopping, instead turning to his Empress. "Empress Tianzi, is it really your wish to take part in this program? Or did the High Eunuchs force your hand?"

The girl looked at him slightly startled, but quickly shook her head, "N-no… The offer c-came and I accepted. Really, Xing-Ke."

Somehow, she could tell he wasn't convinced, but she was thankful that he let the matter drop. Well, partially.

"Very well," he said with a small sigh, "Still, it is not that hard to guess your chosen partner for this program will be a member of the Britannian Royal Family."

"H-how do you know?" asked the curious girl.

"Simple politics, my Empress," he responded, "In order to promote friendly relations between our nations, these very same will also be promoted between our ruling families. It stands to reason that should we ever establish a true alliance, then the bond between the families will help facilitate such a pact."

"I-I see…" she murmured, not really understanding what he said.

Xing-Ke sighed. "In short, we're getting you a new friend, Empress," said he, hiding a smile as a disbelieving look came across the girl's face.

"R-really?" she asked, delighted.

"Yes, really," Xing-Ke said with a smile, "Though you won't really be able to meet them face to face, at least not yet, you will in contact constantly."

"I'm so happy…" she whispered, hugging herself.

_("Empress…")_

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. _"Commander?"_ came the slightly muffled voice of Xiang-Ling, Xing-Ke's subordinate. The young girl entered a Xing-Ke's command, bowing to her superior and her Empress.

"Xiang-Ling," he said, "What is it?"

"Right," she said, standing up, "Commander, if I may be so bold as to ask for a word with you in private?"

"…Empress?" he queried, looking at the youngest in the room.

Though she seemed like she didn't want Xing-Ke to go, she nodded almost imperceptibly. "Y-you can go, Xing-Ke…"

Xing-Ke hesitated, just for a second, then, "…You! Yes, you soldier! Come here! Until I finish attending my matters, you are to keep the Empress in company. Understood? Good," he finished, sharply looking at the saluting man. He then turned to the Tianzi, bowing low in respect, before leaving with Xiang-Ling after they were dismissed.

The Empress was left alone with the soldier in awkward silence, neither actually looking at each other.

The soldier jumped slightly when his charge spoke up very timidly. "U-ummm… S-shall we… Drink some t-ea?" she asked, very unsure.

The soldier's mind fumbled before saluting, then bowing in between hurried apologies, "Y-yes of course, a-as you wish my Empress!"

_Some time later…_

"We're supposed to take part in a **personality test**?" asked the surprised boy to the messenger. Right before his mother pinched his cheek, telling him to mind his manners. His sisters giggled as he nursed both his cheek and his pride, much to his embarrassment.

Nervously, the messenger had one of his assistants place a laptop on the table in front of the gathered Vi Britannia family plus the princesses Euphemia and the recently arrived Cornelia Li Britannia. "Yes, you see… Due to the… ah, _family situation_ of the Tianzi's line, the Prime Minister thought that having several different partners in the program may overwhelm the Tianzi. In fact, he believes two is one-too-many. Therefore, a personality test was approved to determine the best possible match for the Tianzi. The queries of the Royal Family of Britannia will be contrasted against the Empress' test to find a suitable match. So really, only one member of the Royal Family will actually be taking part in the program. Well, as far as ruling families are concerned. I believe Princess Cornelia took part in the military branch?"

The teen with purple hair nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

Lelouch crossed his arms, "So if we're all supposed to take the test, how come you brought only this laptop? Knowing my brother, he'd want his program to be carried out to maximum effectiveness as soon as possible. Wouldn't one laptop slow down the process?" he asked, matter-of-factly.

The messenger sweated a little, "Well, my prince, you see…"

Marianne interrupted him, taking one of her hands to her cheek, shaking in what one would assume is amused exasperation. "Oh that Schneizel…"

"Mother?" asked the confused Lelouch.

"Well Lelouch, for starters, only the princes and princesses will take part in the program. Secondly, Nunally and Euphie are a bit too young to participate in this program. So out of us, only you will be taking the test," explained his mother, in his same matter-of-fact tone.

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but ended up grumbling instead, "I'm going to get my brother for this…"

"Well, if I may," said the messenger, feeling the need to speed along the process. Taking the laptop for a moment he brought up the internet browser and typed and clicked his way to the site where the form for the test had been put up, "Well, here it is. Normally we'd do this using simple pen and paper, however, for the sake of speed, this online test was made. The Prime Minister has mentioned a time limit of two hours for the test, given its length. However, there should be more than enough time to completely fill out the sheet as well as to ponder over your answers. So please feel free to fill it out at your leisure, but do keep in mind that it is for the Empress of the Chinese Federation. Do be sure to follow the instructions carefully. Now, with my message delivered, I must part for the next prince. Please excuse me, my Lords and Ladies."

Lelouch watched the men depart, glaring at nothing in particular sans the mental image of a smirking Schneizel on the messenger's back.

"Well," voiced Cornelia, bringing the attention to her, "I have some things I must attend to, so I must be going. Before I do so though, may I have a word with you, Empress Marianne?" she asked respectfully of the woman, who nodded with a gentle smile as they walked off, leaving Lelouch alone with his younger sisters.

"Hey, Lulu…" asked Euphie, a curious expression on her young face, "What do you think the Empress is like?"

He scratched his head, "I guess she'd be the timid type, given what brother Schneizel told me so far."

"A timid Empress… and a brave Prince!" exclaimed Nunally, getting an excited look on her face, "Sis, don't you think it would be interesting if big brother was her knight in shining armor?"

"Ah, I was thinking something similar, sis!" agreed Euphie, starry eyed, "But then we'd have another to argue with about who should marry Lulu!"

"Don't worry, it's not like they're going to meet, right brother?"

No response.

"Brother?" Nunally turned, but saw no sign of her older brother. Nor the laptop, for that matter. The half-sisters groaned. He had gotten away again!

"I don't understand Euphie!" whined Nunally as they looked for her estranged older brother, "He's not really the athletic type but he's so sneaky!"

"I don't get it either, Nuna!" responded the other, looking all over the place, "But I want to see what he's going to respond with! We have to find him!"

* * *

"You'll **never** find me…" murmured the smirking prince as he watched his younger half-sisters run around the gardens in search of him. He turned to where the man stood looking over the gardens like he had just done, "Thank you again, Mr. Jeremy."

The man flustered slightly, scratching the side of his head, "I keep telling my Lord that it is Jeremiah. You do not even need to address me by name though. Besides, Mr. Jeremy is how my Lady Nunally calls me."

Lelouch waved him off, "Yes yes, I heard you. Would you lead off those two should they come by? I'd like to be able to answer without the bias of my sisters breathing down my neck."

The man bowed, "Of course my Lord. Though I believe you should be getting started with that test. Time won't wait for my Lord."

The prince shrugged, "Sure."

_Name: Lelouch Vi Britannia_

_Age: X_

_Position: 11__th__ Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, 17__th__ in line for the throne._

Here, he was surprised as a recent photo of himself popped up next to the words he'd just typed. He shrugged again.

"Now, where was I…"

* * *

Staring blankly at the paper and pen in front of her, the Tianzi shot a look at Xing-Ke, who smiled apologetically. The Eunuch with them at the moment cleared his throat, bringing their attention to himself.

"If I may explain, Empress," he offered, receiving a nod, "The Prime Minister has decided that in order to determine the best match for you, a personality test is to be carried out. As we speak, the Britannian Royal Family is currently engaged in these tests. In turn, the Tianzi is also expected to contribute to the cause by taking the test as well. Though we have the Minister's assurance that we may take our time, he mentioned that the allotted time limit to the Britannians is two hours upon the beginning of the test. Please fill the sheet presented to you at your leisure, my Empress, and have someone send it to the Britannian Embassy when you finish. I shall leave you to your devices now…" he said, departing with a small bow.

"Ummm… Xing-Ke…" called the white-haired girl in nervousness, "I-I don't really understand all of these…"

The man looked the sheet over, raising an eyebrow slightly, "Well they sure went the extra mile with the test; it's fairly long alright," he said, a frown on his face.

"Xing-Ke?" questioned the Tianzi.

He hurriedly placed a smile on his face, "It is nothing, Empress. I was just thinking. Now, do you wish me to help you? Or would you rather answer it on your own? It is after, **your **personality test…"

"Ummm… I-I can do it… But can you explain a question if I don't understand it?"

He smiled placidly (a real smile) this time, "Of course."

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock goes the clock._

_The seconds pass in parade, becoming minutes that leisurely turn into an hour. The Britannians and the Chinese fill out the tests, revealing their true selves in a sheet of paper._

_The Britannian Prince Lelouch fills his in boredom at times, and amusement at others, finding the test to be but a distraction with a barely notable connotation of duty. Such questions such as "what are your hobbies", "what is your favorite color", and "what do you dislike" send him into short periods of pondering… Before answering with flair befitting of a prince of Britannia. Dutifully at his side stands Gottwald, who watches over him in a way only one that is truly loyal to his cause does. His sisters having since long given up trying to find him, they settle for playing once more in the beautiful gardens of the Aries Palace._

_On the other side, Jiang Lihua, the Empress of the Chinese Federation, timidly takes her time filling the test, accompanied by the reassuring presence of Xing-Ke, and the knowledge that she would be gaining a new friend for her troubles, thereby helping mitigate the constant sense of loneliness that eats away at her in her every waking moment. Questions such as "what are your hobbies", "what is your favorite color", and "what do you dislike" send her into short periods of pondering… Before flustering and begging Xing-Ke to help her answer. Dutifully at her side stands Xing-Ke, who as mentioned, looks constantly over her shoulder as well as over her, as one who is truly loyal to his cause. Having been given the freedom to spend as much time as she desires into the test, Jiang, nevertheless, decides to try to hold to the two hours her Britannian counterpart was given._

_For surely now you must have noticed the interesting similarities and differences between these two royals, then surely now you must understand the point of this tale. In true fashion to himself, this storyteller brings you thus the conclusion of their personality tests._

"At last, the final question," groaned the exasperated Lelouch.

"Most commendable my Lord. You managed to get to the last question with well over half an hour in surplus time," complimented Jeremiah, the man with orange eyes clapping for his prince.

The boy smirked, feeling pride, "Yes, well, this is a personality test. Naturally the test is as difficult as one knows oneself."

"Indeed, you speak the truth, young Lord. Now, what is the question?"

"Let's see… 'What do you treasure most in the world?'"

_With Jiang_

"'What do you treasure most in the world?' Well isn't that an interesting choice for a last question," voiced Xiang-Ling, who had passed by and decided to accompany her superiors, with the excuse that the Empress would benefit from a female opinion as much as, if not more, than a male one. Secretly, it was because she was a sucker for these kinds of things.

"Well, Empress, this is actually a very personal question. We will not force you to share your response with us. In fact… Xiang-Ling, let's take positions outside this room. I believe it to be about time for the Empress to have some privacy."

"What? Umm, I mean, yes, of course Commander. By your leave, Empress."

The girl watched with some anxiety as her two improvised counselors left the room, now truly left alone to her own devices and to answer the question as her own heart dictates. Jiang read the question once more, feeling some despair. In truth, she had really nothing to treasure, for she had spent her entire life isolated in this palace. Xing-Ke, bless his soul, was her only true friend and one of the few things she treasured most, but then…

An idea popped in her mind. That would suitable. But just as she prepared to answer, a line some ways below the question caught her eye.

"Commander, If I may, why did we leave sentries at the Empress' door and why are we heading so far away from her in the first place?"

"Simple, Xiang-Ling, we are meeting with someone. Someone of great power… We are here," said Xing-Ke, stopping at a door. Opening it, he stepped into the room, bowing respectfully to the finely dressed teen in it.

"Ah, Commander Li Xing-Ke, I am pleased that you could make it," said the blond-haired Schneizel El Britannia, "And this lovely maiden must be…?"

"Ah, I am… Zhou Xiang-Ling, Prime Minister," introduced herself the slightly flustered and shocked girl.

"It is my pleasure. Now, I am one that loathes to cut our formalities short, however, there are pressing matters at hand. I trust you understand what I say, Xing-Ke?"

"Of course," said the black-haired man, "Specifically, these pressing matters, Xiang-Ling, are the tests."

"The tests? What about them?" questioned the confused girl as she took a seat together with Xing-Ke.

_With Lelouch_

"What's this?" commented Lelouch as he pondered how to answer the question, a particular line catching his eye.

"What is the matter, my Lord?" asked Jeremiah, moving closer to inspect the test, seeing what his prince saw, "Well now, this is…"

_With Jiang_

She put down her pen, instead grabbing the sheet and examining it closer, reading the line again.

"This is…"

_With Xing-Ke_

"In truth, the personality tests, at least as far the royal families are concerned, are rigged," explained Schneizel with vague amusement in his voice.

"Rigged?" exclaimed Xiang-Ling.

"Yes, rigged. The candidate for the Empress' partner has already been selected. The tests were simply a screen to make the selection seem more natural."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of establishing friendly relations?"

"Xiang-Ling, please lower your voice. This is a secret. If you must know, Xing-Ke was the one who came up with the idea, and I myself had some side-encouragement from a few sources that hold some sway over me. Namely my endearing little sister Euphie," admitted the somewhat embarrassed Minister.

"What? Commander!"

"You must understand that the young Empress' situation is a little… precarious, shall we say. We must do this in a way that does not allow the High Eunuchs to catch on. If it makes you feel better, I regularly meet with the candidate, who is my younger half-brother. An ingenious young mind with the potential to surpass any before it, I have the honor of saying," placated Schneizel.

"But still…" insisted Xiang-Ling, "I don't think it's right for things to go this way."

"Don't worry Xian-Ling," spoke Xing-Ke, "If the Prime Minister's stories about his brother are any indication, I'm sure he and the Empress will get along just fine. The last question in the test has a… shall I say, optional clause to it. Knowing the Empress, her response will be enough to endear her partner… I can hope," he finished directed at Schneizel in question.

For his part, Schneizel looked very confident, "If **your** stories about the Empress are true, then I can say with certainty that Lelouch will feel compelled to befriend her. Partly thanks to our little sisters Nunally and Euphemia, who are his most constant companions, my brother is actually quite the sucker for lonely girls. He will certainly not show his snarkier side to her if he can help it, that is for certain."

/ - /

"'Optionally/Alternatively, what do you desire most?'" read aloud both Lelouch and Jiang in different parts of the world.

Lelouch leant back from the screen, scratching his head. "What's up with this question?"

"What is the matter, my Lord?" asked Jeremiah.

_With Jiang_

_("How strange… I think this question is supposed to build from the other question. Then why the optional or alternative clause?")_ thought Jiang to herself.

_With Lelouch_

"I see," plainly said the guard, "Then, if I may, what do you desire most?"

"…"

"My Lord?"

Lelouch pondered. On the surface, the question was fairly simple. However, he had a feeling this was a trick question his brother slipped in, given the clause proposed at the outset. If he was correct, then he was supposed to use the previous question to ponder what was his true desire. What he treasured most was…

…

_("…So that was it,")_ he thought,_ ("Nunally's really getting to me.")_

"Jeremiah, would you mind leaving me for a few minutes?"

"Of course not. Please take your time," acquiesced Jeremiah, leaving the room with a bow.

"Hmm," was all Lelouch even replied, staring seriously at the screen.

_("Schneizel, you tricky jerk, you.")_

_With Jiang_

"What I treasure most is…", she trailed off, looking at her pinky.

_("But even so… What I want most is… a friend. Xing-Ke is my guardian, as he swore to protect me from everything and get me out of here. But he can only be my guardian, for that is how he us as. He can never become the friend I want him to be… Xing-Ke will not allow himself.")_ she thought, gripping the hem of her dress.

"So I…" she took the pen, scribbling with a determination she had not felt ever before.

"I already have someone who show me the world."

_("So I want someone who can be my link in between.")_

_With Xing-Ke_

"Then I place my trust in your brother, prince Schneizel," agreed Xing-Ke.

"Wait a minute, Commander! How can we be for certain?" once more doubted Xiang-Ling.

"We've had chats like this a few times before. The Prime Minister and I are acquaintances, you could say."

"Besides, the _clause_ Xing-Ke mentioned should, ideally, bring forth a certain reaction from them both. If I know my brother, and if I also know how your Empress should be thinking like, then the tests results will almost invariably result in them being the best matches by themselves, no strings attached," declared Schneizel, ever calm.

Xiang-Ling crossed her arms dubiously, "Then why go to the trouble of meeting like this?"

The males faces' abruptly grew very serious.

"Well," said Xing-Ke, "We can't vouch for the High Eunuchs, can't we?"

"Are you saying they would interfere?"

"Probably. My being here is primarily because I will take the Empress' test personally to the Embassy," said Schneizel, standing up. The other two did so as well.

"Speaking of which, by now she should have finished with the test. Shall we?" proposed Schneizel, receiving nods from the Chinese soldiers.

* * *

Lelouch leant back with a sigh, giving his test a once over, deciding he was pleased with how he answered. With a sense of finality, he moved the pointer towards the button that read in bold, '**Finish'**, and received a confirmation that his test had been sent to Schneizel's computer. He doubted his brother would actually take the time to read any tests other than his, but he wasn't really worried about that.

Leaving the comforting chair, Lelouch left the room and nodded to Jeremiah, idly giving him the message that he was returning to the gardens, and to return the laptop to his brother when he came by.

He had some little sisters to tease.

_With Jiang_

Sighing herself, Jiang put the pen aside and gathered the papers in the order they had been given to her, acknowledging her slightly hurting hand. She looked over her answers, nodding and grimacing at times, but she doubted she had the time for corrections when she had used a pen. At the very least, her calligraphy had been neat and proper. She was jolted out of her thoughts when a knock came to the door.

"Empress? It's me, Xing-Ke. Are you done?" called out the slightly muzzled voice of the man.

"Oh! Y-yes! Please come in!" answered Jiang.

The door opened, and while she was expecting Xing-Ke and Xiang-Ling, she was not expecting the regally dressed blond teen that accompanied them. He was eyeing her test with most interest, she noted. She also did not know who he was, so naturally, she hugged the sheets to herself with a blush of embarrassment, as if to protect her exposed mind.

He was quick to apologize and introduce himself though, "My apologies, Empress Tianzi. My name is Schneizel El Britannia. I am the Prime Minister of the Empire of Britannia. I am also the one who is responsible for that very test in your hands right now. My reason for coming here is to take your test back to the Embassy with me. If I may?" gently offered Schneizel.

Jiang looked at him, then to her subjects with a questioning glance. Xing-Ke nodded at once, though Xiang-Ling hesitated one second before nodding as well. With some nervousness, she handed the man the papers, feeling embarrassed as he gave the answers a once over.

"Most commendable of you, Empress, to feel the need to stick to the time limit you were not subject to. Now I would very much like to stay here and chat over a cup of tea, however, I am afraid that I have to return to the Embassy posthaste. If you would please excuse me?" he said, waiting.

"O-oh, yes, please, you can go," stammered the timid girl.

"Thank you. I will make sure to find you a most suitable friend," he said, and only the Tianzi missed the look shared between Schneizel and the Chinese soldiers. Schneizel bowed, turned and left the room, the palace, and, eventually, the Federation.

"Well then, Empress, I think we've spent enough time indoors. Would you like to take a stroll through our gardens?" amiably offered Xiang-Ling.

"Y-yes, lets."

Saying that, the two led the white-haired girl to the gardens.

_Some time later_

"Most interesting," said he as he gave looked at the two papers in his hands, one featuring the picture of a black-haired boy with violet eyes, the other a young white-haired girl with red eyes. Specifically, he was glancing at the very last answers to the personality tests that had been taken, "Truly, these two will get along just fine. Now I just need to arrange for someone to deliver their messages… Someone who I can trust will not run the risk intervention from the High Eunuchs… Oh but of course…"

Saying this, he pressed a button on his phone, waiting until his subordinate picked up the call, "Kanon? I have the need to relocate you to another assignment for some time. I'll give you the details once you return. Do hurry back."

"Now to break the news to my little brother," mumbled Schneizel, having the sudden urge to laugh tenebrously. He shrugged. Must be his big brother instincts, he guessed.

* * *

"…"

"Big Brother?"

"…"

"Dear?"

"…"

"Lulu?"

"…"

"My Lord?"

"..."

Schneizel barely managed to suppress laughter, instead keeping a calm expression as Lelouch stared in dismay at the paper in his hands, Nunally, Euphie and Marianne all around him staring at him in concern, Jeremiah a few ways to the side. It's funny he guessed; in internet slang, he believed, Lelouch's face would be something like **XO**.

Consequently, Lelouch let the paper slip from his fingers, and he soon followed, falling to his knees. Interestingly, he now resembled _this: _**Orz**

"…I'm in despair."

"The fact that I of all people was selected has left me in despair…" he whimpered pathetically on all fours.

…God help him, but **this** time, Schneizel really did laugh, and soon, the others joined him once they got a glance at what left Lelouch in such dismayed spirits.

The paper read:

_ROYAL FAMILY COMPATIBILITY: BRITANNIAN EMPIRE – CHINESE FEDERATION_

_LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA (11__TH__ PRINCE) – JIANG LIHUA (EMPRESS TIANZI)_

_**APROVED**_

Once he got himself under control, Schneizel clapped his shoulder. "Well brother, look at the positive side; you now have the chance to befriend the leader of one of the world powers."

"I'll get you for this…" he said in the same funny voice.

Schneizel laughed again, "_You _may be in despair, but _I have chortles!_"

* * *

_And so the letter exchanging began, dismayed and taciturn Lelouch and eager and nervous Jiang. The Britannian prince had expected to be forced to write constantly, but was soon pleasantly surprised when he learnt the Empress wanted __**him**__ to set the pace. This tipped him off to the fact that she wasn't one to take the initiative, a not very useful trait if one was the ruler of an entire nation. Thus Lelouch decided to be polite and initiate the process, writing a very simple letter for the first of many._

"_**Dear Empress Tianzi,**_

_**Hello, I am your designated partner for this program to help form friendly relations between our nations. My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11**__**th**__** prince of Britannia and 17**__**th**__** in line for succession of the throne. I have decided to start by writing a simple letter, so please forgive me for writing such a short letter. I hope we get along well. **_

_**Please write back soon.**_

_**Your partner (and hopefully your future friend), Lelouch Vi Britannia."**_

_Kanon, Prime Minister Schneizel's personal assistant, was chosen to act as the go-between for Lelouch and Jiang. He was to take Lelouch's letters and hand them over to the Empress himself, then wait for her reply and travel back. It was certainly a chore, to be a messenger, but it was one chore he enjoyed because it was a request of the Prime Minister, and because it was entertaining to watch the young prince wrack his brain for ideas to write, and the young Empress to shyly read his letters and answer them, blushing all the while. It helped that the girl named Xiang-Ling and some of her female companions had a thing for (what they called) 'long-distance romances', so they were often at the girl's side when she received her letters. Naturally this exasperated Xing-Ke to no end, but he acquiesced since he was no expert on the matter._

_Her first letter, in response to the one Lelouch wrote…_

"_**Dear Prince Lelouch,**_

_**Thank you so much for your letter. I would like to begin by stating my heartfelt appreciation for stating our possibility to be friends. I think that we already are, at least, by participating in this exchange, more than just acquaintances. So as these letters are to be read by only us, I would like it very much if you did not address me by the title of Tianzi. You can call me by my name, Jiang Lihua. Would you mind if I also called you by name?**_

_**I understand the concept of starting small, so I will also start small. I think it would be best thus if we started by telling each other our likes. I haven't gotten the chance to really experience the world beyond my palace though, so I don't really have many likes. But I really like the gardens; they are beautiful and well-cared off. Plants and flowers of all kinds are in it, so I like to walk amongst the foliage when I have the chance. I also really like tea with lavender mixed in… And the purplish colors too. **_

_**The messenger, Kanon, says that a photo of ourselves would be a good way to give the idea that we're not so far away from each other after all. So a photo of me and some lavender plants are going over to you. Please write back to me soon, alright? Oh my, now I sound pushy…**_

_**Umm… Your friend (we're friends, righ?), Jiang Lihua."**_

_...was surprisingly lengthy for Lelouch, at least longer than he expected it to be. He guessed that the girl was used to remaining silent and must have really wanted to talk with someone for a long time. He couldn't help but notice that the girl in the photo was not that much younger than he was, and thus also couldn't help but blush; he found her to be really cute, with that beautiful white hair and those red eyes. The real killer though, was the shy, but sweet smile. The lavender left out a wonderful smell, and when he mixed the ground herbs with his tea, the taste helped him relax and clear his mind. In no time at all, he had a photo of himself taken in his best wear and had Kanon sent with another letter in tow, plus a little extra._

_Jiang's reaction was similar. The boy in the photo was slightly older than her, but even at his young age, she thought of him as very handsome. She almost couldn't believe the shade of his eyes, violet eyes that she thought were not possible. She l__**oved **__them. The letter expressed his proposal for an official friendship, so that he could get his brother off his case, and a more casual offer, this time seeking her permission to call her by her name. He also said she could refer to him by the nickname his sisters teased him with; 'Lulu', saying that he felt he could ask her to. Lelouch believed he could do something to help her loneliness after all. His extra gift was a basket of cherries. In his letter Lelouch also expressed his likes, and he mentioned he had a fondness for cherry-flavored tea… just like her eyes, it slipped him. In between her blushing, the squeals of Xiang-Ling and her friends resulted in Xing-Ke covering his ears his hurting ears. Kanon simply laughed at the silliness. As she wrote the reply, she sipped some tea which was mixed with cherry juice from his gift. It was very sweet, and the preppy flavor filled her with energy and stimulated her mind._

_And so it went between them. Kanon went to and fro, carrying letters and gifts between the two royals, in what were beginning to seem constant streams. The success of the relationship also seemed to have an effect in the overall program; already friend who were in the program were bragging to each other how great their pal on the Federation was, and vice-versa. The fact that it was known that a young prince of the Empire was constantly talking about his friend, the Empress of the Federation, sent many wild rumors across the land. Many took it to be a given that the boy would be wed to the Empress in order to form an alliance. As things stood, Kanon was not quick to disclaim the rumors; Lelouch was now very thoughtful lately, spending large amounts of time thinking about Jiang while having apparently grown more passive and kind. Meanwhile, Jiang had become somewhat less reclusive, speaking more often now and sometimes initiating conversations herself on rare occasions. Both had also taken to the others preferred tea, so it was now customary between them to send each other lavender and cherries. _

_Lelouch still had his moments where he was irritable, and he still felt he had to one up Schneizel, and Jiang still didn't have any more friends, and she was also not willing to go beyond her zone of comfort, but to Kanon, the positive effect they were having on each other was as clear as day. He enjoyed many evenings telling his master of how he envisioned a future in which these two lived together, and his master was willing to believe him, for he too saw the good of the friendship._

_Lelouch's younger sister Nunally and Euphemia now teased him very often about his 'girlfriend', and his mother sometimes endorsed them by joining in, much to his mortification. That is not to say they weren't jealous of his building affection for the Empress, but they rather liked how he had grown more friendly and open. His mother found the whole thing beyond endearing and now __**wouldn't**__**stop**__ gushing over her son with the father (who was both annoyed and amused) and the other Empresses, who were in various states of disbelief or disdain as were their children. Lelouch's friendship with the Empress of the Federation was now a popular gossip topic, and he was further horrified when he began to get visits from his other siblings with which he met on a less than regular basis. Most of the men gave him commendations or 'advice', whilst the women gave him commendations and 'advice'. Needless to say, the commendations and 'advice' each side of the human gender afforded were things Lelouch considered he was not meant to know for some years yet. Such was the overbearing need of the older sibling of the Britannian Royal Family._

_On the other side, Xing-Ke was very surprised (and __**very**__ thankful) for the ongoing improvement of his Empress. A young girl such as she was much better off being less reclusive and more open of her own feelings, and he saw her progress as just the beginning of what could be more than just a friendship; he was now looking forward to the day he could personally meet the youth who brought this change forward. Xiang-Ling and her troupe had taken a liking to the boy the moment they saw his photo, and further more as his letters came, finding his shyness in revealing more about himself to the Empress as 'impossibly cute for a written message'. Jiang herself now spent much time in the gardens, imagining herself not on the Forbidden City, but in his home, the Aries Palace, sitting in the billowing grass at his side, gazing over the many wondrous colors of the garden he so endearingly described. _

_The days quickly became weeks, and the weeks gave way to months. The Chinese Federation was now on stable terms with the Empire of Britannia, however, negotiations for a peace treaty had been denied on part of the Federation due to minor disagreements that persisted. However, in light of the amiable progress that the program had evoked, both sides had acquiesced in some other matters to each other's demands, so true peace was not going to be denied for long. _

_To a fro Kanon went… To a fro the letters went…_

…_**Dear Lelouch,**_

_**How are you doing? As of the moment of writing this letter, I feel incredibly good, as if I can do anything today! Not that I really could do anything, but still… Anyways, yesterday, something really funny happened…**_

…_**And Nunally and Euphie had cream all over them! I couldn't believe the mess of the whole room. Everyone was silent before they all burst laughing. I can't say I didn't join in the fight, so I laughed too…**_

…_**And then the Eunuch slipped and fell on his face. Though the guards hurriedly helped him up, there was laughter audibly coming from somewhere, but there is no harm done in not knowing, right? HmmHmm!...**_

…_**So I told him, "Give your name and I'll give you mine," and the general stared at me in silence before laughing and giving me a strong pat on the back. I didn't meet the ground in an impromptu kiss, but I did end up having a coughing attack. Naturally, some guards thought I was under attack and then the flustered general…**_

…_**had an idea and mixed both lavender and cherries. The taste was strange, but I really liked it. Why don't you try it as well?...**_

…_**then we ate some biscuits as Mr. Jeremiah told us some crazy story of his time in boot camp while his friend corrected him every time he said something that was 'too awesome to be Jeremiah', which he said was half the time. I don't know. It was fun, but boot camp sounds kind of scary…**_

…_**Ke and Xiang-Ling were on the floor kissing. I still blush thinking about it. I know it was because they ignored the wet floor warning and all, but still, it looked very indecent! …Do you think that… No never mind! I'm saying nosense—I mean nonsense! So, yes, so…**_

…_**ow, that sounds like it would have been a funny sight. Oh well, the other day, big brother Odysseus was being pulled by the sleeve by my little sister Carmine and… Well, let's say brother came back that evening not looking quite… like himself… **_

…_**bored, so I had Xing-Ke tell me some popular folktales. I don't usually listen to them, or I don't really remember them, so it was fun hearing those tales all over again as if it was the first time. **_

_**Hey, Lulu? Sometimes I think I'm in a fairytale, and I can't help but think that it's because I'm so much happier than ever before. It's thanks to you, my prince charming… I would really like to meet you in person, but that's a bit difficult, don't you think? Sometimes… No never mind…**_

…_**think it's not a bad idea. I'll talk with my brother. If I can't convince him, then I'll have Nunally an Euphie help me. That usually does the trick.**_

_**I'd really like to see you in person too, Jiang. I want to know the wonderful person I've been conversing with for a year as well. In fact, I'm going to talk with Schneizel right now. Until then!**_

_**Your 'prince charming',**_

_**Lelouch**_

_So went their lives… So went their letters._

_Eventually came the day; February the 14__th__, the day the program officially began; when the first letter (Lelouch's) left Britannian soil and entered the Federation. The other letters began departing two days later from that. One year of communications between the two nations. At long last, after much pressuring of Schneizel (from Lelouch and his sisters) and from Schneizel (to the Federation after being won over), it was finally arranged that the two young royals would be allowed to meet for a few days, beginning in a very specific date selected by the Prime Minister. Why February the 14__th__, no one knew. All the prince gave for any sort of answer was:_

"_It's said this day used to be a cause for celebration in an old religion. Which kind of celebration, well… I'll leave it up to your imagination."_

_To our otherworldly viewers, this practice is known as "Saint Valentine's Day", a day for __**lovers**__ and those __**in love**__. Sneaky Schneizel is sneakily being sneaky._

_Three years of happiness… Two visits. _

* * *

"Please Empress, I ask that you calm down. The prince will arrive in due time," asked the Eunuch, again futilely trying to get Jiang to stop squirming in her seat. They'd been at this for well over half an hour, and the Eunuch did not show sign of giving up. For his part, Xing-Ke thought that the Eunuch should just shut up and wait, but then, that was usually what he thought _all_ the High Eunuchs should do… replacing 'wait' with 'die'.

A knock at the door distracted him from the thoughts however (and also got his hand off his sword), and at last the prince arrived… Followed by his sisters and his mother, and the Prime Minister and Kanon, and a few guards and servants as well. Well gee; he brought a piece of home with him.

However, he set this thought aside as only silence reigned in the hall, the young girls accompanying the prince silencing and staring at the Empress before staring at their brother, who was in turn looking only at the Empress, and vice versa. He knew there was really no underlying problem, just some tension and anxiousness borne from a first meeting. However, since they really already left good first impressions on each other, he decided that any further wait was ridiculous, and moved to place a hand at the Empress' back and push her forward to meet with prince charming.

He would have succeeded in further dramatizing the moment had he not chosen to step on his shoe ties. Why, oh **why,** did he choose to wear western footwear for the occasion?

With a mighty below and an awe-inspiring flip, the ever nimble and serene Li Xing-Ke did a pirouette in the air, and fell flat on his face: "…Ow."

The reaction was delayed. Silence and stares accompanied the moment, before the synchronized reaction took place; promptly everyone but Xing-Ke burst out laughing, some pointing at him and laughing harder (Euphie, Nunally) others holding their stomachs (Marianne, Jiang) and the rest trying and failing terribly to hold the laughter down. Some guards and servants in the area wandered nearby to check out the commotion, but most found the sight hilarious and joined in.

Any pre-existing tension in the air had vanished.

In quick order after the poor man composed himself and was nursing his injured pride (for his face was intact), the Eunuch flamboyantly welcomed the Britannians and was quick to begin sucking up to the Empress Marianne. The two princesses, Euphie and Nunally began to pester Xiang-Ling about candies, Jeremiah and his men began speaking with the guards and servants about the palace layout and Cornelia was somewhere back at the airport solving some matters before catching up with them. Kanon was talking Schneizel's conversation with some of the servants they brought, the blond himself though, was staring at Lelouch in a way that told him he was forgetting something.

It was then Lelouch noted; no one was paying attention to him or Jiang. The girl herself was simply staring at him in eager expectation. The boy looked at his brother in gratitude before rushing somewhere off to the side, guided by the Empress.

And Schneizel noted, by the hand. Fingers twined.

_With the pair_

"T-this should be… far enough…" wheezed Jiang, not used to physical activity.

"Y-Yes…" agreed Lelouch, just as unfit as Jiang.

The two stood now somewhere amongst the gardens of the palace. They were in an area were the trees created nice shades to protect from the sun. A fresh breeze blew, carrying with it scent, leaf and peace. The two regained their breath, not noticing their still interlocked fingers, just spending the time to take in the person they'd each called their best friend for a year.

Lelouch hardly believed his eyes now that he looked at her. When he saw the girl in the photo, she was of pale complexion, with almost gray flaxen hair and a timid and shy expression on her face. The Jiang he looked at now was different. Her hair was now clearer, very much what he'd call white; her skin was slightly darker, no longer pale from the lack of exposure to the sun; her red eyes he'd often enjoyed thinking about were vibrant, exuberant with glee at his arrival. And not a shy Jiang; her face only reflected the joy she felt of finally meeting her friend, a moment she had long dreamt of and that had finally come to pass. Lelouch felt himself blushing; she was beautiful in his eyes.

Jiang hardly believed her eyes, looking at the boy who she so wanted to meet. Remembering the boy in the photo, she saw many differences from the details which had become engraved in her memory. Like her, he seemed to had gained more desire for outdoors with their friendship; his hair was of fuller tone and his complexion wasn't as pale; she also thought he wasn't as skinny as in the photo. Her ultimate joy though, were his violet eyes she thought were the single most unique and entrancing thing in the world. Even when he said some of his siblings also had them, she was delighted in being able to see his first. Jiang, despite herself, blushed; he was handsome in her eyes.

The two finally looked down at their hands, which had remained interlocked so far, and both pairs of eyes widening, they came apart. Though both stared not at each other, they could tell the other was just as embarrassed. Newfound shyness in them, they sat together under the shade, watching over the lands as the wind blew, whispering greetings, compliments, tales and so many things they wanted and were finally able to say. Unnoticed by them, their hands unconsciously drifted together, and touched. Soon they overlapped, but neither noticed. They were too focused on each other to care.

Quite the first meeting, right?

And so this is how the first visit went. The two spent the majority of their week in each other's company, hardly ever apart for long, if that. Though they got plenty of chances to be alone, they were also often accompanied by Lelouch's family and Jiang's escorts. Nunally and Euphie took all of five minutes before their combined might got Jiang and Xing-Ke to open up to them. Lelouch was pleased to see his sisters get along so well with Jiang, and Jiang in turn felt happier when she saw the happiness in Lelouch's face. The ever motherly Marianne also got along well with them, but she seemed to prefer to let the children do most of the talking. Lelouch found she often had her eyes on him and Jiang, and they often seemed starry as well. He found it somewhat unnerving.

Kanon was received as if he was one of them, naturally a result of coming so often to deliver the Empress her most constant joys. Schneizel's calmness unnerved some of the guards, however, the fond way in which he smiled as he looked at Lelouch when he talked with Jiang proved he was anything but cold. Cornelia took some time to join the group on the first day, but she was otherwise introduced and easily integrated herself to the activities. Which is to say, she commanded the guards and mostly accompanied the group, though being of royal blood she was often roped into conversations with some of the Eunuchs and with the guards. She got along well the most with her program partner, Xing-Ke, though both were of the opinion that the ones who mattered here were the young prince and the Empress. On the other hand, her subordinates Guilford and Darlton were quite busy exchanging pleasantries, tactics and stories with their partners, Zhou Xiang-Ling and Hong Gu.

Jeremiah Gottwald got along well, but that is because the man's nature was normally along the lines of placating his companions. Therefore, though he spoke when spoken too and conversed well with Xing-Ke, he spent most of his time distracting the young princesses to allow the prince time with the Empress, and when the girls were occupied in some other way, he watched over the prince from a distance to allow them privacy.

A most curious event on the urging of Schneizel occurred, however; at his behest, Lelouch got some help from his mother, sisters and servants and made use of the palace's kitchen himself—to make chocolates.

For what? You guessed it;

"Uumm… Jiang… H-here…" was the embarrassed Lelouch's call as he offered the white-haired girl a red packet with violet lace and white ribbons.

Confused, Jiang accepted, flushing somewhat. When she undid the ties and saw what was inside the packet, however…

"C-c-chocolates…? F-For me?" stammered Jiang, now looking very embarrassed, but grateful.

"Y-yes… G-go ahead, have some."

The girl obliged, picking one of treats and popping it in her mouth. The taste hit her in an instant, and her eyes widened.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed the happy girl.

"You like it?" also exclaimed the now ecstatic Lelouch.

Jiang nodded, taking another and popping it into his mouth. The surprised Lelouch almost gagged in reflex, but instead managed to chew his treat and swallow them, enjoying the strange mix of lavender and cherry. The girl giggled, given the boy a hug of gratitude. Lelouch froze and seized up, face burning a bright red. It did not help that much laughter, gossiping and squealing was going around the room at the moment, which also ended up causing the girl to become as red as a tomato.

Xing-Ke cast a dismayed eye at Xiang-Ling, who quivered. Knowing he would regret it, he prodded, "You look like you want to say som—"

"**LOOK COMMANDER, AREN'T THEY CUTE?**" she bellowed, nearly driving the man deaf. To his further misfortune, her friends immediately agreed… by squealing just as loudly.

Needless to say, though the young prince and Empress enjoyed the evening sharing the bag of treats, Xing-Ke was forced to go have his hearing checked as a result of auditory overload.

Naturally, Kanon found the whole thing to be hilarious beyond reason, and Schneizel made a fist and tightened it. Mission accomplished.

And so went the days. The two spent several evenings under stars, at times with others, at times alone. But they enjoyed every second of it.

Eventually came the time to part and return to Britannia.

"I don't want you to go…", murmured Jiang, alone with Lelouch in her room. She was dressed in her normal robes, but he was properly dressed for his flight back home, and his suitcases were packed and ready with his family. All that was left was to say his goodbyes.

But goodbyes were never easy affairs.

Lelouch looked crestfallen, standing close to Jiang, "I know. I don't want to leave either. But I have to," he said, hugging Jiang, who hugged right back, clinging tightly. The girl sobbed lowly into his shirt, and he caressed her white hair to comfort her. They stood together for a time, before slowly, unwillingly, letting go.

Lelouch looked sad, before putting on a strong face, for her sake, "Come on, don't look so sad! It's not like we won't see each other again. Brother Schneizel said I can come back next year as well. And besides," he said, grasping Jiang's hand tightly, getting her attention, "we will always be together. Our letters are the ties that keep us together across the world. Right?"

Jiang stared at him, before using her sleeve to clean her face, returning his look of confidence, "Right! Then…", she lifted her pinky.

"Oh? Pinky promise?" asked a bemused prince.

"What? This is serious!" pouted Jiang, stubbornly holding her pinky up. Lelouch played the game and turned around, which prompted Jiang to follow him around. This went on until Lelouch faced her to accept the promise… if Jiang hadn't chosen that moment to trip on her robes and fall on him.

The end result, Lelouch with his back against the wall, his arms wrapped around Jiang's waist and the Empress' arms around Lelouch's neck to hold herself up… against him. When they actually opened their eyes, they were looking deep into each other's eyes. Both flushed realizing their position, and abruptly parted, both hearts racing a mile a minute and holding their right hands to their chests. The awkward silence that took over lasted for a few minutes, until Jiang felt Lelouch's hand slip into hers and make her turn around. The red-cheeked boy offered his pinky, of the same hand he held up to his heart. Jiang, lowered her gaze, but was touched. Slowly, her pinky touched his, and they wrapped them around each other.

When she rose her head, their eyes met once more, and Lelouch declared, "Pinky promise pinky promise, I pinky promise that we'll be together again," and kissed their intertwined pinkies, blushing without the other noticing.

Jiang smiled, but did not let go. Instead she instigated her own promise, "Pinky promise pinky promise, I pinky promise that we'll be together again," she said and did as Lelouch did, kissing their pinkies, and then she let go.

"Why did you do that?" asked the confused Lelouch.

Jiang fiddled with a lock of her hair, "W-well, they say if you break a pinky promise, you have to cut the pinky off… or at least, you can't make another pinky promise unless you can make it up to the other person. If we can't be together, then I'd really rather not…"

"I get you," spoke Lelouch, nodding to her.

Again the silence returned, this time not awkward. Both felt a moment that was long since coming was about to come to pass; it was time to really say goodbye.

Lelouch squirmed on his feet, "Well… I've got to get going, or else the others will come and drag me off."

Jiang nodded, "…I don't want to say goodbye, so how about 'See you later?'"

"…Heh, see you later, Jiang," said Lelouch, turning around to leave.

"…W-wait!" said the girl, going closer after a moment of hesitation.

"What is—?", but he stopped, feeling a small pressure against his skin. His rapidly functioning mind quickly identified the feeling as Jiang's lips. Kissing his cheek. Jiang. Lips. Kissing. _Cheek. His._ **Jiang. Lips. Cheek. KISS. JIANG. **_**LIPS. **__**KISS!**_

…And so it deteriorated. Jiang stepped back, almost swearing she saw smoke come out of the boy's ears and nose. It did not help that he was extremely red in the face and was stammering incoherently. She giggled timidly once more, waving to him weakly.

"…So you'll think of me. See you later, Lelouch."

In between his jargon, she made out the words "always", "think" and "you", so she brightened up considerably and waved at him with more energy… As Lelouch walked out in a vaguely mechanical and entranced manner.

After much teasing and squealing, the Britannian Royal Family left the Chinese Federation in high spirits and returned home.

But one of them had the strange feeling he was going _away _from where he should be.

* * *

_Three years of happiness, two visits. One down._

_The meeting of the two sparked the beginning of even greater change in the two; slowly, Lelouch began to grow more and more passive. There was hardly a moment now where he was irritable. He also began to show interest in the pursuit of knowledge beyond the regular boundaries set for society, ie, he began to show interest in music, art, poetry and such. On the other hand, Jiang was becoming more outgoing; Xing-Ke was surprised to see her now in such a spirited state. He was somewhat dismayed to learn she could go on talking for hours at a time, likely as a result of spending so much time in a shell, however, unlike Lelouch, Jiang had tighter bindings in the form of her position as Empress, so she still was reserved around most others that weren't Xing-Ke and his subordinates._

_The letter exchanging began anew in earnest, and once more Kanon found himself going across the globe carrying the letters, gifts and souvenirs with him. Soon he noticed a strange trend that seemed to have developed amongst the two; he began to be sent with letters sealed in colored envelopes. Sometimes they were green, others they yellow, sometimes blue, and the colors went on. Sometimes he would carry only orange letters for weeks before finding himself carrying green and then brown. It seemed there was not a single color of the spectrum the two had not used._

_But, he noted, they were very rarely purple or red. _

_Discussing the matter with his master, he agreed with the theory that they seemed to have agreed on theme colors; each color represented a theme or topic, and the color of the envelope thus tipped the other off about what they should expect on the message. 'Most impressive,' said his master, using color coded envelopes for their convenience. Though on one separate occasion, it was Kanon's belief that the use of the envelopes became moot when Lelouch sent him with a manuscript in hand to deliver. Kanon recognized the prince's hand-writing with but a glance, and became curious as to what the text was about. However, having promised to hold the young ones to their privacy, he killed his curiosity and went about his task. He noted that the envelope this time was red __**and**__ lavender. Though he still thought that the shocked look on Xing-Ke's face when he dropped the manuscript on his hands was hilarious. He was positively laughing in the other's face though, when he promptly dropped on him a box of chocolates, a large rectangular gift box, some other books, a couple bottles of liquor (courtesy of Schneizel), a couple of bags containing various gifts from Nunally, Euphie and Marianne, and __**a bowling ball.**_

_When later questioned by an aching Xing-Ke about the latter, he explained it was Xiang-Ling's request. Questioning the girl only yielded this line:_

"_I'd like to hold this ball and imagine dropping it on a Eunuch's face."_

_The months passed by quickly. Soon a second year drew to a close, and the second visit was to take place. Though Lelouch tried his best to get Schneizel to convince the High Eunuch's to let the Tianzi visit __**them**__, and thus fulfill her long-held dream, he failed to get Schneizel to even try, for the latter feared that the High Eunuch's would cancel the program in the act if he even suggested the idea to them. Though defeated, Lelouch cheered up remarkably fast, and promptly began his preparations for the journey in haste._

_Jiang was waiting for him after all._

_When the time came, the reunion took place. The so-awaited day saw the eager Jiang practically jumping in place, very much incapable of staying still. Amidst the useless pleas of the accompanying High Eunuch to her to settle down, a knock came to the door and the elated Jiang practically teleported in front of the door. _

_As it opened, her friend she had missed so much rushed forward and hugged her. Before long, they were talking about everything and anything and were going off somewhere to talk alone, even as the High Eunuch demanded that he not be ignored. Everyone ignored him, and the fuming Eunuch stomped off. In favor of amiability, greetings were exchanged before the Britannians began to settle in once more._

_I think it is unnecessary to retell how this visit went. In much the same way as the first time, the two were almost never without the other's company, and preferred to be alone whenever they could. Though that's not to say that they did not get their chances to pass the time with Lelouch's family, the two's most fondest memories were of the evenings they spent together under the same cherry tree from before. Again tales and secrets were shared by the two. They talked about their homes, their insecurities, their relationships, tales of Britannia, of the Federation, secrets the two kept to themselves… And they did these without regard of time, as a rather irate Marianne would like to point out, as she usually had to go hunt them down when they stayed outside when it grew dark._

_However, there was a rather strange development, at least from the point of view of an outsider._

"…Hrmm… I give up, I can't remember. What was this," she said as she made a strange sign, "supposed to be?"

"Oh, that's…", he leant in, and whispered the meaning in her ear.

"I see… This sign language of yours is complicated Lelouch. You're also being very secretive. Did you really come up with it yourself?" asked the confused Jiang, who had spent the better part of the last hour practicing the sign language Lelouch had instructed her to learn with the manuscript he had sent on her birthday.

Lelouch smirked, rather arrogantly I might add, "But of course. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a secret language if too many people knew it." He patted his chest once in a proud manner, which earned him a small scoff from Jiang.

"Yes, sure, whatever you say… Then, what does this mean?", she said, making a different sign; pulling the collar of her robes, one of the easier signs.

"Easy," Lelouch said, "It's…" he whispered in a very low voice the answer.

"Right," Jiang, "Then how about…" she used her index and middle fingers to tap her right shoulder twice.

Lelouch scoffed, before answering correctly again.

"Very well then, then how about this?" she said, and made a hand-sign; she let her ring finger overlap with her middle finger, pressed her thumb against them, put the index over the thumb and stretched the pinky… and poked Lelouch's nose with it.

Lelouch started in reflex, before quickly rubbing his nose and grumbling. "That's obviously a fake sign; it holds no meaning."

Jiang giggled, waggling the pinky, "It may be obvious to you, but who can tell what an outsider may think? Besides, I'd like to give this sign a meaning, if you'd let me," she said, looking coy, knowing the prince wouldn't be able to say no.

Admittedly, Lelouch tried, but failed in the end, "N-N-N-N-Nnnnnn—Nes, I mean, yes, sure, alright, I mean, go ahead," stammered the flustered prince.

Jiang laughed, clapping her hands in delight, before settling into a pondering stance. Before long, her face brightened and she smiled, "How about…" she proposed, leaning in and whispering in Lelouch's ear.

The prince blinked before flushing, but otherwise did not say anything, just nodded. Once more the Empress was delighted, and pulled the boy by the hand and led him through the gardens, laughing care freely.

From several ways off, Xing-Ke turned towards Jeremiah, who was watching alongside him the intriguing friendship of his Empress with the young Britannian prince. He was very curious of how they constantly leant close to whisper things to each other, but decided it was no big deal by how his Empress seemed to be enjoying the moment. Though he was also curious of the curious signs they seemed to be showing each other. Perhaps that manuscript had something to do with it…

"The Empress looks very happy, doesn't she?" he commented, not really taking his eyes off them.

Jeremiah nodded, not looking away from their charges, "Indeed. My Lord also seems to be in very high spirits."

Marianne was passing by and decided to join in, "Well, ever since they started writing to each other, the both of them have changed quite a bit. For the better, I would say."

Jeremiah snapped to attention, bowing, "M-My Empress! Y-yes, indeed!"

The woman laughed, "Calm down."

"Y-yes…" stammered the guard, though not quite relaxing as he wouldn't allow himself to in the presence of his Empress.

Marianne sighed, but did not comment, "What were you talking about exactly."

Xing-Ke bowed his head, "Nothing really important, Empress Marianne. I was just commenting about the positive effect they've had on each other."

Marianne tilted her head, looking at her son and the young girl he was running alongside with, "Hmm… Weren't they practicing Lelouch's sign language?"

The two looked at her in confusion. The Empress simply giggled, pointing at Lelouch. The young prince seemed to be doing a rather strange sign, the Empress did another, and both darted further away.

"See?" said Marianne, "Lelouch came up with it by himself. He told he sent an abridged version of the whole thing to the Empress on a manuscript for her birthday, but sometimes I think he didn't actually do the abridged version…"

Both were speechless. Jeremiah was again praising his prince's genius. Xing-Ke was mind boggled at the prospect that the heavy text he was given was the _abridged version._

Marianne sighed again, deciding to go find the two and bring them closer to the palace before they got lost.

_Days passed. Again, they were forced apart. Again they were unwilling to let go, but they had to. Once more, they swore upon their intertwined pinkies that they would be together again._

_Alas, it was not to be._

* * *

_Year 20XX (3 years after the program began)_

January.

One night like any other at the Aries Palace.

In the morning, bloody murder is all that fills the main hall of the palace.

An enraged and distraught prince confronts his father.

And is exiled to a distant, unknown land, cast away like useless trinkets no longer of value to their master.

Even as he screamed and protested, the one thought in this mind that kept pushing forward was all the red smeared across his home.

Blood blood blood blood… everywhere, on his hands, his feet, his clothes, his face, all over his wounded sister and dead mother, over the dead servants, on the floor, the walls, the pillars, the ceiling. Everywhere… The blood all reminded him of the red eyes of Jiang. The bright red that kept on spilling itself was like her own orbs when illuminated by the soon. The crusted liquid that clung to every crevice of his reality was like her own depressed eyes when she remembered her loneliness.

The turbulence continued, the spiral of degrading red went on downwards, and soon he felt something in his mind give in.

He **hated** red.

* * *

_**Dear Lelouch, how are you? That's a silly question though, isn't it? You're fine, I hope, spending your days in the Aries Palace, right? Kanon said the program was put on a 'backburner', so our letter exchanging will have to wait. I don't really like it, but I just nodded. In truth, just writing to you while I think of how you'll probably think me to be a silly girl is fine. Lately, I can't stop thinking of you. I mean, it's not like I don't think of what you'll write to me back when we exchanged letters, but this is… different. It feels different. **_

_**I used to wonder when your letters would arrive. I used to wonder how you looked like before we really met. I used to wonder if you liked my gifts, if they were not something you wanted, if I did not send enough, if I sent too much… But you know, after we met, I didn't really worry about all that. I know your letters will arrive, so I just wait. Having met you, I always think back to the gentle boy who held my hand those spring evenings we spent together under the old cherry tree. I know you always like what I give you, that you cherish it just as I cherish yours… because they came from you. I know that no matter what, you'll tell me I'm an idiot for thinking this much on the matter, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you.**_

_**Lelouch… It's so weird. Now I wondered if you thought me c-cute, or if I'm a bother… I wondered if you felt like you were forced to become my friend. I wondered if you didn't really want to be with me. I wondered if the boy I grew to like so much really didn't like me. I used to think such horrible things about you, and I feel ashamed, writing out these dark thoughts of mine. I think I'm terrible, that I'm a terrible friend and that I don't deserve you. I think that maybe you would have been happier if you had never met me. I think that…**_

_**I think that and yet I cannot accept that. I cannot accept these thoughts. I'm so selfish. I can't bear the thoughts of not having met you. When the thoughts come into my head, I want to cling to you so badly and never let go. I want you to take my hand and lead me somewhere far away from this confining palace. You or Xing-Ke… I don't care who takes me out of here, as long as I can be at your side. As long as I can feel your warmth, I wouldn't care where I was or with whom. You make me feel safe, your presence, your words, your kindness, your reassurance, your gentleness…**_

_**I'm so selfish, so silly, right Lelouch? This letter I'm writing… I hope I can show it to you one day, when we can meet again. I don't want these thoughts I've written down to disappear. I don't you to disappear from my life. I don't want you to leave me, because I'm selfish, I'm silly, and I want to be with you. Because I feel lonely…**_

_**I'm lonely Lelouch… I feel so lonely without you by my side, or your letters to tie me to you. You haven't forgotten me, right? Don't forget me. Please remember our promise. Please remember me. Please don't ever forget me, my prince of violet eyes…**_

…_**Please come back to me soon.**_

_**Your partner, **_

_**Jiang. **_

The paper was stained in tears. If you really force your eyes, you can barely make out the scratched out words at the very bottom of the paper;

_I love you_

* * *

_Time passes._

_A boy with brown hair helps up a black-haired boy, belittling his physical unfitness. The other protests, but accepts the hand._

_But when they both look behind them and gaze at the sky, they see a discouraging sight._

_Innumerable, advanced-looking ships approach, and for the first time in a long time, the black-haired boy feels dread._

* * *

_("Jiang…")_

"Empress?" came a hesitant voice to her room. Jiang turned to stare at the door, confused as to why Xing-Ke would let such distress into his voice. She considered it urgent so she closed the sign manuscript and went to the door.

A very hesitant Xing-Ke slowly opened the door, followed by a sad Xiang-Ling and a catatonic-looking Schneizel. The very faces the three had on instantly worried Jiang, who feared the worst. She hoped nothing bad had happened to Lelouch. She had not heard from him in a long time, and when she asked, all she was told was that the program had been put into a secondary light in favor of advancing the Britannian weapon's division. She trembled, thinking about the prospect. All she had been able to do thus was to have faith.

But her faith was quickly running out.

"W-what is it Xing-Ke? Why do you look so… afraid?" nervously asked Jiang, feeling a tightening feeling in her chest.

Xing-Ke hesitated, looking at the Britannian prince for help. The only signal that the blond understood was that he nodded once before he started speaking.

"Empress…", came the slightly hoarse-sounding voice. Jiang felt _very_ worried now.

"Y-yes?"

"I am sorry… For so long we did not inform you of the Emperor's decision. About one and a half years ago… The Aries Palace was attacked," began Schneizel.

"W-what? L-Lelouch! Did something happen to—?", but quieted when the blond raised his hand.

"The palace was attacked. There were three dead and one injured. The Empress Marianne and two of her servants were murdered in a terrorist attack. Princess Nunally was shot in the legs, not dying thanks to the Empress shielding her with her body. However, as a result, she lost her eyesight due to trauma," it chilled Jiang to hear him talk, because Schneizel never talked with such… lack of emotion, he never talked with such… coldness.

Even knowing Lelouch wasn't hurt, she felt something else was up.

"Then… What about Lelouch?" she asked, almost afraid to know. Xing-Ke and Xiang-Ling had long since gone around to her side and placed hands on her shoulders.

His expression changed just the slightest, but there was no denying the anger in his eyes, "He was away from the line of fire when the attack took place, so he was unharmed. However… He was distraught at his mother's murder and his sister's crippling. He refused to believe that a terrorist group could have attacked the palace like that, so he went before the Emperor and demanded a more thorough investigation, since the search was called off merely three days after the attack. As was his nature, my _father_ refused and after arguing, Lelouch and Nunally were disowned and exiled."

"Exiled?", gasped Jiang and Xiang-Ling, and Xing-Ke felt anger at the injustice.

"They were sent to Japan to be used as political hostages. That was over a year ago. After the development of new weaponry, the Emperor judged that they had lost worth as hostages."

Schneizel took a breath, as if preparing himself.

"About a month ago, Britannia invaded Japan and quickly and easily overwhelmed any resistance they encountered. Japan surrendered after a month, and was renamed Area 11."

He raised his head, staring straight into the Empress's eyes.

"Not a single trace of my brother or sister has been found amongst the destruction."

Jiang's eyes widened considerably after moments, and tears slowly came to them. In quick order, she screamed and wailed and cried bitterly, falling to her knees disconsolately.

"I'm so sorry…" inaudibly said Schneizel.

The worried voices of Xing-Ke and Xiang-Ling were ignored and meshed with the flurry of sounds that assaulted her mind… The sounds of her cherished memories she made with the prince who brought newfound light into her world. Everything quickly became distorted for her.

Suddenly she didn't know what was up and down. She couldn't distinguish a single coherent sound from the storm in her mind. She didn't recognize the warmth of a hug or the cold of tears over her skin. She couldn't see the room or the colors in her reality.

All she could make out was the sound of a promise being broken. The image of their united hands and fingers came to her mind. Violently, the image broke into tiny little pieces, disintegrating amongst a sea of red.

Jiang felt faint… Her vision swam… Her entire world collapsed around her…

…

..

.

_("…Lelouch you liar… You didn't keep your promise…")_

* * *

"Brother…"

"Shh… Everything will be alright, Nunally. I'm here to protect you."

"Brother…"

"Don't cry now… Or else you'll make me cry too… Are you tired? Do you want me to stop for now?"

"N-no… I'm sorry, big brother."

"What're you apologizing for? It'll be alright, you'll see. I called some friends… We'll get some help soon. So cheer up for me?"

"…E-e. Thank you, big brother…"

"Don't worry. I promise we'll always be together."

_**("I pinky promise that we'll be together again.")**_

Tears came to his eyes, but he did not cry. He did not want to worry Nunally.

Right now, all that mattered was getting her to safety. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing…

"Jiang…"

"Don't worry brother… I'm sure everything will go alright. We'll see her again. We just have to believe like you said, right?"

"Who's the older sibling here?", he said, before sighing, "You're right. I have to believe. …Hmm? Nunally, I think that's them."

"Mother's friends?"

"Yes. We'll be alright Nunally."

"I'll always be, as long as you care for me."

"I'm your brother. I'll never leave."

Both smiled, Lelouch looking in silence whilst Nunally faced towards the approaching sound of a car, a woman and a young girl waving at them from the windows.

_("Nunally's right… If I believe, then we'll be together. I haven't broken my promise just yet, Jiang. I'll find a way. That's a promise.")_

He pictured the girl smiling at him, radiant figure bathed in the sun's rays.

But no matter how much he tried, he would never again be able to gaze into her red eyes the same way again.

* * *

_**AN: There you have it. Interpret the ending however you like. I have some ideas to update this with an extra chapter, but I'm not sure. **_

_**Anyways… Wonder what Nunally's "E" is? My understanding is that that is a Japanese sound to express affirmation. Why is Lelouch such a fan of cherries? I dunno, Jiang's eyes had something to do with it. What about Jiang's love for lavender? I dunno, Lulu's eyes had something to do with it. What about Lelouch's newfound aversion to red? Dude, dead mom! Why is he such a brat at the beginning? That's how I pictured him as a young, genius, Britannian prince who was AWARE his mom was the favorite.**_

_**What's up with Kanon and Schneizel? I felt like it. **_

_**Yes, I took various liberties, as you'll likely note if you read through the entire ting. So yeah, the moment of truth; did you like my story? I hope I made it as believable as possible. REALLY hope you liked it, since I really worked on it.**_

_**Random info: I can now play the piano. **_

_**Please review. Please do not flame me. Happy Valentines Day!**_


End file.
